tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler (Fate/Unified)
|master= |jspirit= Aragon no Kyasarin |class= Ruler |alignment= True Neutral |phantasm= A+ |strength= A |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= A+ |luck= A |cskill1= God's resolution |cskill1value= A+ |cskill2= True Name Discernment |cskill2value= B |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= C |skill2= Guardian Knight |skill2value= B |skill3= Revelation |skill3value= A |np1= Trastamara |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= B |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 206 cm | weight = 102 kg | gender = Female | hairc = Red with black streaks | eyec = Blue | birthp = Alcalá de Henares, Spain | bday = 16 December 1485 | bloodt = Unknown | armament = The bloodied coat of King James IV of Scotland | likes = Her Family, Her marriage, Her Religion | dislikes = People harming her family, People disavowing her marriage | talent = Cooking, dancing, drawing, embroidery, good manner, lace-making, music, needlepoint, sewing, spinning, and weaving | enemy = People that harm her family | imagecol = Red }} Ruler (ルラー, Ruura) is the Ruler-class Servant summoned by ??? as The Ruler as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Catherine Aragon, born at the Archbishop's Palace in Alcalá de Henares near Madrid, she would later become the Wife of Henry VIII, To defend his land from the invading Scots Catherine rode north in full armor to address the troops, despite being heavily pregnant at the time. (She gave birth to a son in November.) Her fine speech was reported to the historian Peter Martyr d'Anghiera in Valladolid within a fortnight. Although an Italian newsletter said she was 100 miles north of London when news of the victory at Battle of Flodden Field reached her, she was near Buckingham. From Woburn Abbey she sent a letter to Henry along with a piece of the bloodied coat of King James IV of Scotland, who died in the battle, for Henry to use as a banner at the siege of Tournai. She successfully appealed for the lives of the rebels involved in the Evil May Day, for the sake of their families Catherine's religious dedication increased as she aged, as did her interest in academics. She continued to broaden her knowledge and provide training for her daughter. Education among women became fashionable, partly because of Catherine's influence. She also donated large sums of money to several colleges. Henry, however, still considered a male heir essential. When she could only give one child by the name of Mary. It soon became the one absorbing object of Henry's desires to secure an annulment. Catherine was defiant when it was suggested that she quietly retire to a nunnery, saying, "God never called me to a nunnery. I am the King's true and legitimate wife".Some saw her as a martyr. Appearance Personality she was a very strong-willed person and had a very strong charisma as her life was filled with widespread admiration as she won over almost all of England and her death set off tremendous mourning among the English people. Some would even say that "If not for her sex, she could have defied all the heroes of History." Possessing great wisdom in warfare, she was a fierce soldier that sparked fear and admiration among her enemies, colleagues, and allies. Although she held a calm and collected demeanor, she possessed such a strong and overbearing presence. So strong that it frightened even her Husband a man notable for being quite ruthless. She also cares deeply for those that fight with her and will fight for them no matter her condition. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Ruler Category:Ruler Servant